one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Vander Heathcliff/Relationships
The World Government: Pirate Hunters Jim Nagasuro: '''The first individual the doctor befriended in the marines. Shares an unbreakable trust with the swordsman, however quirky the man acts at times. He seems to be one of the few people who sees beyond his obfucating stupidity, and sees him as a competent asset when pushed. Nickname: Genosse | | style="width: 100%;"| |} '''Azoth Zeromus: Vander finds himself at ease when dealing with the Broker, his inner psychosis all tend to grind to a full stop when the wolfman is near. Which explains why he always lets him interrupt his research when he is bored and wanted snacks, or when he comes in at random times of day and night to double check the medicinal stock for his reports. He is very protective of the Broker, despite the wolfman being 10 feet tall he is still a person, a young person with his own demons. Something the Doctor can relate too Whole heartedly. Nickname: Liepen '' '''Drake Richards:' Originally he had felt a sense of competition, him being the other assassin on the crew. However as time went on he found Drake more as a friend than a rival, especially since the doctor had focused more on his medical research following the incident on Main island. He feels that the man is hiding something, though himself having demons he did not investigate out of respect. Nickname: Hitzkopf Rex Mcoy: '''Vander once saw Mcoy as a youngling, a boy who tried too hard to be someone who he was not. He was brooding, isolative, and really was in need of social contact. The crew and their current ventures had allowed the child to grow and mature, and he personally expects Rex to become something great. He trusts the marine enough to know of his murders, and even gave him a chance to pass judgement (more to test his own, personal evaluation of him) Nickname: Küken '''Maes Stryder:' ''' Vander has an undying loyalty towards Maes Stryder, who he sees as a calm, dedicated leader to the team. He is however fearful of him learning of his past crimes, and thus avoids his information brokering and night walks if there is a chance of him finding out. Nickname: Hauptmann '''Fayt Liengod': Quite a mysterious figure, the pain in him is obvious, however he had not yet gotten the pleasure of a full conversation with the man Attis Reyes: '''A reliable navigator and storyteller, The doctor Imagines him as the Snake Oil salesmen. However he had to many times tell him he cannot bring civilans on the ship, no matter how "smoking." they are. Nickname: Damen-Mann '''Rebecca Trace: Vander has a well rooted friendship with the head nurse and fellow officer, Rebecca.is the only person on the ship (barring Azoth) who he minds interrupting his time of solitude. She usually brings various snack for tea. Though he seems to suspect she purposefully plans around bugging him when he does not wish to be bothered. Nickname: Sonnenblume Velskud Amus: Has a deep level of respect for the elderly chef, many a night has been spent over whisky as the old man had told him stories of his youth. Nickname: Greis Valeria Piexis: '''A damned good shot, if not a bit prideful. He certainly sees the looks Mr. Mcoy gives her... '''Amel Amus: For the first three months it was a game of "guess the trap." Not much interaction with him Belphegor: Needs a goddamned breathmint. Cairo: '''On a professional standpoint he respects the man but he is too reckless, but finds him a good drinking buddy. Strike Pirates '''Valen Strike: Frankly he is not to kind a figure, as well as a threat to the world government. However, he is like the knight to a game of chess, it's erratic movements make the game much more interesting. Hence he found a reason to save him from the Drowning incident. Nickname: Sturm-Zar Sainglain:A pirate, one of the ones he's been hunting down. For all intents and purposes he should have been seen as an enemy. However he had quickly found out that the person who had made his precious daggers, the ones which saved his life on multiple occasions, had been crafted by him. He holds the dragon in a manner of respect similar to fellow marines outside of his division. It was then forged into a level of personal respect during the events in skypeia. Nickname: Drachen Luca Halcyon: While originally have little interaction with this strike pirate, he respects his level of skill in combat during the Skypeian War, someone who he sees as a capable fighter Sadie Halcyon: While originally having little interaction with Sadie, his interactions with her during the skypeia affair had warmed the doctor up to her. During the time they spent both injured he had called her his "Limp Buddy". And is one of the people in the strike pirates he will show amiability to, instead of simple politeness. Nickname: Kumpel Kosuke: He considers Kosuke a well trained combatant on the Fisher Ryugu: From the little information he's gained as well as the time he knocked out the cannoners with incredible speed, he finds the fishman incredibly dangerous. However he is also intrigued by his knowledge as a doctor. His suspicions were confirmed when he fought alongside the shark in skypiea, and learned quite a bit from the fishman.Personal Note: Homeboy looking like shark week I ain't messing with that. Blackbird Roc Shipping Company Cassius Almaz - A special contact and one of Dr. Lars' old experiments that he found. Has a distant relationship, supplying him with occasional tools and items he cannot normally aquire.